Nothing is going to be the Same
by FlirtingwithSuicide21
Summary: a baby at his doorstep?


"Melody come on it's time for school!" The little five year old came down the stairs with her light brown almost blonde hair bouncing with every step, she looked up to her father with her piercing unforgettable eyes

"Okay I'm ready daddy"

Nathan took his daughters hand and helped her into the car. It was about a ten minute drive and when they arrived at their destination. He turned around in his seat

"Have good day at school and try to be nice to the other kids, I don't wanna have to come to school and talk to your teacher again."

"I'll try, but the other kids act so stupid and immature." Melody replies and kisses her dad's cheek, "love you"

"love you too" upon hearing this Melody skips up to the doors of her school turns around and waves goodbye to Nathan and then runs inside to find her friends.

Flashback "Nathan we need to talk"

"Sure, what's wrong Hales?" he says as he sits down next to her on the couch worry written over his face.

Haley takes a big breath trying to contain her tears "I'm pregnant" she whispers as tears start rolling down her face. Nathan just sits there shock on his face and starts to rub her back letting this news sink in. "It will be okay Haley, we can figure this out."

"No we can't, we're still in high school, we don't have good job and this apartment is too small"

"Hales we got through everything with Chris and all the other problems we have had. Why should this be any different?" Nathan envelopes her into a hug and they stay like that until Haley falls asleep. He carefully picks her up and tucks her into bed, kisses her forehead and rubs her stomach. 'I'm gonna be a daddy.'

He quietly walks out of the house and walks mindlessly till he ends up at the river court. He spots Lucas playing basketball and takes a seat on the bench.

"Hey Nate, what's up?"

"Haley's pregnant. I'm gonna be a dad."

"I should probably kick your a right now for getting my little Haley pregnant but since she seems to love you so much I'll spare you. Congratulations." They do a man hug thing and Nate says "Sorry dude but I should get home so Haley doesn't get worried."

"Okay, seeya man"

"Seeya, oh and you better keep practicing, you suck more then ever"

Meanwhile.  
"I can't do this, I can't so this" Haley says to herself as she is packing up a suitcase. After throwing everything important into her suitcase she gets into a waiting cab and the cab drives off.  
When Nathan got home he walks into the bedroom and notices a lot of Haley's things gone. "Hales! Hales, you here!" his voice echoed through the apartment unanswered. He walks into the kitchen and notices a note:

Nathan,  
I love you dearly but I had to leave. Do not come looking for me, I will send divorce paper soon and you Can go on with your life.  
-Haley James Scott

He sinks down into a chair and wonders what has happened. He never kept the apartment and always left a light on hoping one day she would return and they could pretend like this never happened.

End of flashback Nathan sighed as he got out of his car. He walked into Tree Hill High and sat in Whitey's former desk. Nathan had taken the basketball coaching position last year when Melody had stared school and the third new coach had left. He was happy there, he hope he could teach the kids as much as Whitey had taught him. As the day begun he couldn't help it and his thought wandered off again

Flashback The doorbell ringing awoke Nathan Scott from a peaceful slumber. As he rolled over he looked at his clock "2:30, who come to people houses at 2:30 in the morning?" As he opened the door he saw nothing and just as he was about to close it he saw a baby in a car seat. He stepped out and looked around seeing no one. He picked up the car seat and put it on the coffee table. As it was placed down an envelope fell out. He opened it an immediately recognized the writing.

Nathan,  
This is your daughter Melody Karen (after Lucas's mom) Scott. I can't take care of her. -Haley Nathan looked shocked and then the baby stated crying. "What are we gonna do?"

End of flashback

Well at least everything turned out for the better. Haley never did come back but she calls once a year and sends gifts for Christmas and Melody's birthday.

"Where are you Haley?"

Review and tell me if I should continue. Thanks! 


End file.
